


Problematic

by Bonnerin0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/pseuds/Bonnerin0
Summary: The result of me staying up all night and getting the urge to write my first story here.Of course, it's gotta be Homestuck--====Eridan's doing his best to get up for the day, but Aradia's keeping him from doing just that





	Problematic

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you've got a bit of a problem.

This problem of yours isn't exactly normal, though. Your problem is 5'1", has curly hair that somehow reaches her damned knees, and is currently clinging to you like you're the only stable thing in this world. Your problem's name is Aradia Megido. She herself isn't very problematic, quite the opposite actually, the only troublesome thing is that she is currently keeping you from leaving the confines of your recuperacoon.  
Normally you would not see this as a bother, since sleeping in is something you take great pleasure in doing, but today you felt like doing some cleaning up around the hive. Your motivation to do anything tends to with you either until you get the thing done, or until you wait for it to get tired and straight up abandon you.

Currently, it's about to abandon you.

You lift your head from the thick, green slime before shaking the substance out of your black and violet hair. You hate these things, but they keep the nightmares away so you can't complain.   
With a great deal of struggling, you manage to pull your arm from her vice-like grip, and use your newly freed appendage to shake your matesprit awake. She grumbles in protest, but soon you see those delicate, sleep riddled, eyes of hers open.

She's glaring at you for waking her up so early after dusk, but you can't help it. You would have woken her up anyway with your struggling to release yourself. A soft chuckle leaves your slightly chapped lips as you slowly remove yourself from under her. 

"Sorry 'Dia, I knoww you lovve your beauty sleep, but I'vve for chores to do."   
You tell her softly as you grab your glasses from the nightstand and clumsily slide them onto your face.  
She sighs quietly at your words, and watches you climb out of your shared recuperacoon with a barely noticable smirk. You hate having to sleep in such an odd feeling substance, so you always wear a longsleeve shirt and sweatpants to bed, to keep as little of the slime from contacting you directly as possible. She finds this slightly amusing, but doesn't make fun of you for it, for whatever reason.

"I'm assuming these ch0res are tidying up the hive?"She questions from her place in your "bed", which earns a silent nod from you. "Alright then, Mr. Clean Freak, g0 nuts."   
She says with a yawn, before waving dismissively and sinking back into the slime.

You retract your earlier statement, she's the opposite of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to those who suffered through this!


End file.
